Queer Eye For The Straight Guy Guys Only
by blind owl
Summary: It's not our fault...We're just bored...


Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Frame. NO! And QEFTSG!

A/N: This is a weird story so… hold on to your seats!

**Queer Eye For The Straight Guy(Guys Only!)**

……………………………………………………

**Kurosawa Residence a.k.a Rei' s House**

Yuu: The girls are out shopping.

Mafuyu: Bored…..

Kaname: Need….food….

Kei: Stop whining. I'm bored too. There's nothing to watch on TV. All soaps and dramas. (sigh)

Kaname: I think I'll just grab something in the fridge.

Kei: Wait! I've got a better idea! What if…

Mafuyu: What if what?

Kaname: What's better than food?

Yuu: Just continue!

Kei: What if we search for some guy and make over 'em.

Mafuyu: Like the show on TV?

Yuu: Queer Eye For The Straight Guy?

Kei: Yes that. What'd yea say?

Kaname: Uh…(turned to Mafuyu)

Mafuyu: (Turned to Yuu)

Yuu: Not a bad idea. Anyways, the girls are not gonna know.

Kei: So, what are you waiting for? Let's GO!

(Queer Eye For The Straight Guy theme song)

Kei………… fashion, clothing

Kaname……. Food

Mafuyu……..Hair

Yuu………….Interior designer

**Because they're pretending to be gay, they'll most probably speak in a very gay tone…**

Mafuyu: Let's find a guy!

Kei: Just look at that guy! Isn't he like hot! Wait, boy! Wait! We've got an extreme makeover for you honey!

Itsuki: Eeeek! Run! There's a bunch of gay coming after us! (ran crazily)

Mutsuki: A bunch of what?

Kaname: (taps from behind) Heya honey!

Yuu: OMG! He is hotter when close.

Kei: Don't mind them, I'm the one you want. Hehe.

Mafuyu: Want an extreme make over cutie pie?

Mutsuki: Eeek! I'm innocent!

Kei: Of course you are. That's why you need it! Come closer honey!

Mutsuki: I don't like this...aaaah!

So Mutsuki was pulled by the gay group.

Kei: Who's gonna do it first?

Mafuyu, Kaname and Yuu: Oh me! Me please!

Kei: Mafuyu, you'll go first! Yuu, just design the poor guy's house and Kaname, search for something exquisite. I'll just stick around with Mafuyu and cutie pie.

All: Understood!

Mafuyu: So, I'm gonna make your nerdy hair (Mutsuki' s hair is not like the one in Fatal Frame.) into boom! What's with this gel? Eww!

Kei: Eww! Do his hair! Quickly! OMG! (look at his watch) I'll just go to the clothing department. You guys have fun! Mafuyu, I don't mean that kind of **fun.**

Mafuyu: Oh well.

Mutsuki: What! What!

Kei: (skipping) Tralalala! Ooooh. This will look foine on cutie pie. (Took the gothic guy cloth and bought it with his **credit card**.)

Back at the salon…

Mutsuki: What are you doing with my hair?

Mafuyu: I'm making it look more **manly**.

Mutsuki: _He's freaking me out! Help Itsuki! Where are you when I need you!_

Mafuyu: Why are you trembling? Relax….

Kei: I'm back!

Mafuyu: Oh back so soon? You're ruining it when we were just starting to have **fun**..

Kei: Good thing I'm here. It's not fair if you're the only one that could have **fun** with him.

Mutsuki: What do you mean! What fun!

Kei: BTW, cutie pie! I bought this wonderful goth cloth for you! (shows his kissable lips) Where's my kiss from cutie pie?

Mutsuki: Eeeek! Sorry but I'm not gay!

Mafuyu: Don't listen to Kei. You will be when you're with me. Hehe.

Mutsuki: I'm leaving!

Mafuyu: Wait and look at you fantabulous hair!

Mutsuki: (looks at the mirror) I do look good. (It's the hair like the one in Fatal Frame.) Make me look great!

Kei: Of course we will. Where this goth cloth that I bought for you and you'll look hotter.

Mutsuki: Sure! (Changing his cloth)

Mafuyu: (Pulling a chair to the dressing room) Honey….

Kei: That's not fair! I wanna take a looksie too! (climb the chair too)

Mutsuki: (Looks up) AAAH!

Mafuyu and Kei: Oh don't mind us!

Mutsuki: Privacy please!

Kei: Don't peep Mafuyu! Cutie pie doesn't likes it!

Mafuyu: You're peeping too!

Kei: No I'm not. I'm just _watching._

Mutsuki: Both of you! Really!

Mafuyu and Kei: Okay, okay.

2 minutes later…..

Mutsuki: What do you think?

Kei: You look hot!

Mafuyu: Fantabulous!

Kei: Good, now let's go and find Kaname!

At the Kusabi's corner…….

Kaname: You guys! Where were you?

Kei: Like searching for you!

Kaname: Oh! Anyways, take a seat. I've got the most delicious food for you.

Kusabi: I'll be serving you today! Steak, dumplings, spaghetti! Bon A Petite!

Mutsuki: Yum! Let's eat!

Kaname: No! Manners darling, manners! We eat it like this.

1 ½ hours later….

Kaname: Like that!

Mutsuki: I get it! Let's eat! I'm hungry!

Kei: Let cutie pie eat. Don't torture him!

Mutsuki: (ate everything in a flash)

Mafuyu: That's was extremely fast!

Mutsuki: That's because I'm a MAN!

Kei: I love it when he says that. Kyaaa…

Kaname: Have you guys noticed that we're missing someone?

Mafuyu: Hmmmmmn….

Kei: Oh yeah! Like Yuu's waiting! Come on guys! Ah!

The journey took them about 30 minutes to Mutsuki's house.

Mutsuki: I'm home! Itsuki? Where are you!

Itsuki: HELP! SOME GAY IS ATTACKING ME!

Kei: Stop it Yuu! You're hurting cutie pie's lil brother!

Mutsuki: Can you stop calling me cutie pie?

Kei: Nope!

Mutsuki: (sweatdropped)

Kei: By the way, nice house! You've done a job well done gay friend!

Yuu: Of course! Ahaha!

Mutsuki: Thanks you guys! Thanks for everything!

Kei: Where's my kiss?

Mutsuki: Not gay…

Kei: Oh. (dramatic music playing) Cutie pie doesn't like me anymore.

Mafuyu: Let's go!

Kaname and Yuu: (pulled Kei out of the building)

In the car….

Mafuyu: (looks at his watch) The girls! They're arriving soon! Hurry Kei! Hurry!

Kei: I'm driving as fast as I could.

Yuu: I can't let Rei sees me in this pink shirt! It's just too gay!

Kaname: Oh, the gayness.

Kei: There's the house. Quick! Get inside.

Mafuyu: Where's my trousers? Did you took it Kei?

Kei: Most certainly not!

(The girls came home from shopping)

Yuu: Honey's coming!

Kaname: Reika, Reika,Reika! She'll see me!

Kei: Just hurry up!

The Living Room…

Miku: Don't drive ever again!

Rei: What? It's not my fault I got the driver's license because the teacher went to the nut house!

Mio: I think I'm gonna puke!

Reika: Kaname! We're home!

Sae: I've got so many things!

Yae: Where are these guys?

Rei: Anybody home!

Kei: We're here! We're here! What did you girls bought?

Miku: Everything.

Kei: Everything?

Mio: Everything.

Mafuyu: Ooooh.

Yuu: You bought the entire whole store?

Rei: Pretty much.

Kaname: Did you bought any food?

Reika: Of course! Here you go!

Sae: By the way, Here this you guys. We just saw this group of gay that looked exactly like you guys! Isn't that funny?

Kei: Uh…yeah…ahahaha…

Rei: So, what did you do today?

Yuu: We…

Mafuyu: We cleaned the house!

Miku: That's my bro…

(The guys)

This will be our little secret. Hehe.)

P/S: WE'RE NOT GAY! JUST PLAYING AROUND BECAUSE OF BOREDNESS)

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

That's it! Hope you like it! I was pretty bored and the QEFTSG theme song sre annoying me so I came up with this story.

P/S: Fatal Frame guys are **NOT gay!**

Blind Owl.


End file.
